


Ошибка ценою в жизнь

by HQ_Secret_Santa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Secret_Santa/pseuds/HQ_Secret_Santa





	Ошибка ценою в жизнь

Одна, вторая, затем третья затяжка — густые облака дыма и блаженное чувство, будто весь мир у твоих ног. Шумная музыка со световыми эффектами, слепящими глаза, улетает вдаль, оставляя место безудержному удовольствию. Ацуму хватает девушку за задницу и втрахивает ее в мокрый, пропитавшийся спермой и алкоголем диван. Никто не смотрит — всем все равно, они сами с блаженными улыбками и пьяными глазами смотрят на сей процесс, бесстыдно поддрачивая в такт движениям. Шлюха стонет, но ее никто не слышит. Ацуму кончает в нее и сразу же откидывается на спинку дивана, а к нему с другого бока подползает парень в латексных шортиках с аппетитной прорезью на ягодицах и целует в засос. Мия лениво отвечает, но, ощущая на губах парнишки горьковатую смесь, быстро слизывает ее и одним жестом отодвигает маленького искусителя в сторону.

— Надоел.

Компания, состоящая в основном из благородных сынов именитых якудза и их приспешников, забирает парня-проститута к себе, и тот с большим удовольствием окунается в разврат.

У Ацуму другие мысли: он хочет увидеть лицо своего старшего братика, когда смерть возьмет его жизнь в свои узда. Алая, как занавески в этой комнате, кровь потечет по тонким губам, по точеному подбородку, по шее, очерчивая острый кадык, и уйдет под рубашку, пропитанную потом и дорогим одеколоном; в золотых глазах застынет немое удивление. Даже слово не успеет пикнуть: Ацуму не позволит.

Картинка настолько четкая и яркая, а эмоции такие насыщенные и будоражащие, что Мия чувствует, как его член снова встает. Он хочет трахнуть брата. Резко, глубоко и быстро. Но под руку попадается только шлюха, накаченная до отказа наркотиками и спермой, однако Ацуму плевать: он жаждет утолить только свой голод, свои мерзкие желания, свою похоть.

Мягкая, податливая, а внутри горячая — такова истинная природа женщины, принявшей свою аморальную сторону. Смесь наркотиков и алкоголя доводит парня до экстаза, он чувствует невероятное удовольствие, высвобождая своего внутреннего зверя. Тело бросает в жар, перед глазами лицо брата — Ацуму буквально насилует тело шлюхи, грубо и быстро вставляя член в ее девственный зад.

«Как бы чувствовал себя Осаму, будь он на месте этой проститутки?» — думает Мия о своем брате и наращивает темп. Окружающий мир окончательно улетает в другую реальность — остаются только похоть и блаженство. И Ацуму отдается этому сладкому чувству, принимает его в свои жаркие объятия... А потом...

 

Боль.

 

Грудную клетку разрезают тупым ножом, тело немеет — ослепительный мир темнеет, дробится на тысячи осколков, а потом и вовсе исчезает. Внутри — агония, и Мия падает на пол, цепляясь руками за все, что только можно было ухватиться. Его трясет, он плачет, взывая ко всем богам, лишь бы этот ад, наконец, закончился. К нему подлетают некоторые из компании, трясут за плечи, что-то кричат, но тупая боль в голове, а потом и в сердце, не дает понять, о чем вообще идет речь.

 

— Слышь, да он закинулся сегодня больше обычного, — заметил кто-то. — В последнее время только и жрал одну наркоту.

Да, жрал. Еще как жрал: употреблял вместо завтраков, обедов и ужинов. Так легче забыться: просто стереть из головы воспоминания о родном брате, о его прикосновениях, о его холодных поцелуях — все забыть и больше не возвращаться в этот ад под названием «семья», где каждый третий смотрел на Ацуму как на отребье и желал ему смерти, лишь бы Осаму стал полноправным наследником семейного бизнеса.

— Твою мать!.. — кричит кто-то сквозь вату в ушах. — Он умирает!..

Боль отступает — и больше никаких чувств. У Ацуму перед глазами только потрепанная обивка дивана. И он успевает подумать только о том, как было бы здорово родиться в простой семье с обычными родителям и обычными правилами, а потом окружающий мир снова меркнет, открывая в сознании воспоминания из детства.

Они сидят в комнате Ацуму. На полу валяются старые игрушки: сломанная деревянная модель пиратского короля, недостроенный домик из лего, распотрошенная по частям железная дорога, гоночный трек и парочка уже потрепанных плюшевых медведей. Но мальчикам все равно: они валяются на огромной кровати с балдахином и с живым интересом рассматривают американские комиксы. Ацуму тыкает в очередного супергероя и с нескрываемым восторгом рассказывает о его суперспособностях и подвигах, Осаму же лишь внимательно слушает брата, на одном дыхание ловит каждое его слово и с таким же восторгом смотрит на иллюстрации.

Вдруг Ацуму вскакивает на кровать и громко заявляет:

— Когда я вырасту, то стану таким же сильным, как они, и мама будет гордиться мной!

— Ага, — кивает Осаму, — если начнёшь учиться.

— Фу, — корчится младший Мия, — вот всегда ты так, любитель испортить момент... Противный Осаму.

— Кого это ты тут противным назвал?

И в следующий миг подушка благополучно встречается с лицом Ацуму. И тот от неожиданности падает с кровати на мягкий пуфик позади. Осаму смеется над глупым выражением лица брата и чувствует себя таким счастливым, будто сбылось его самое заветное желание, а младший Мия вскакивает, берет злополучную подушку и резко кидает ее обратно в катающуюся по кровати тушку.

— Ты! — морщится Осаму.

— Я? — ухмыляется Ацуму.

Братья становятся друг напротив друга. Глаза в глаза. Так похожи — не отличить. В этом есть кое-что забавное и в то же время отвратительное: имея одинаковую внешность, они никогда не имели одинаково статуса. В их семье старший брат считался более привилегированным ребенком, забота о котором требовала особых правил и традиций. А младший брат, не имевший столь значительных прерогатив, всегда оставался в его тени. И Ацуму, познавшего такое распределение статусов еще в раннем детстве, ужасно бесил тот факт, что они родились близнецами.

— Саму… — шепчет младший Мия, нежно проводя рукой по щеке брата. — Скажи… ты ненавидишь меня?..

— Цуму…

От прямого взгляда не скрылось то, как сильно смутился старший брат. Ацуму знает, что того преодолевают смешанные чувства, когда родители, например, хвалят его за успехи в учебе и всячески поощряют это, а вот младший брат в этот момент остается без внимания, даже когда его успехи в учебе стремятся к нулю; но Ацуму так же знает, что Осаму питает к нему слабость и просто-напросто не умеет лгать в его присутствии.

— Нет… все совсем не так, Цуму… — переходит на интимный шепот старший Мия и трется щекой о руку брата. — Я никому не дам тебя в обиду.

— Вот как? — смеется тот. — Тогда… ты же сделаешь все, что я пожелаю? 

Мнется, но потом все же легонько кивает.

— Что ж… Опрокинь меня на кровать, — с дьявольской улыбкой произносит Ацуму. — Ну же, братишка…

Золотые глаза напротив расширяются в шоке. Слышать такое — дико. У Осаму все на лице написано: он в растерянности. И Ацуму заливается смехом и падает на кровать. Лучшая реакция, которую он когда-либо видел. То, чего он так ждал все это время.

Все это продолжается до тех пор, пока в комнату не врываются мать и ее служанки.

В расплывчатых силуэтах видно, как та награждает своего младшего сына оплеухой и, что-то крича, тянет растерянного Осаму за собой. Тот хочет отбиться, высвободить свою руку, но та непреклонна, она уводит его. А служанки снимают штаны с Ацуму и начинают стегать того ремнем.

Секундная боль сменяется обидой и полным разочарованием, а сей воспоминание — другим.

Промокший до нитки. Осаму смотрит на брата, стоящего в дверях его комнаты, и в его холодном взгляде нельзя ничего прочитать. Ацуму злится. Внутри него клокочет ненависть к самому себе и к брату. Он накидывается на него с кулаками, но тот все же останавливает его и кладет на лопатки, нависая. Их губы так близко. В груди сразу становится так тесно. Воздуха не хватает, когда они сливаются в поцелуе. Ацуму чувствует напор со стороны брата и отвечает, но, с другой стороны, его злит тот факт, что у Осаму, кажется, уже имеется опыт в такого рода вещах. Рука брата оглаживает бедра, талию, грудь — младший Мия тает в его объятиях: его тело льнет к нему. И это окончательно срывает крышу им двоим — их уже не остановить.

Кровать проминается под весом двух тел. Ацуму, обнаженный, беззащитный и такой податливый, стоит на четвереньках, бесстыдно выпячивая зад. Конечно же, это все так смущает, но пути назад уже нет. Черту они переступили уже тогда, когда Ацуму позволил себя поцеловать, а дальше — запретные желания сами собой явили себя. Осаму, в одних пижамных штанах, оглаживает ягодицы брата, мнет их, щипает, а потом вовсе дает себе волю и проникает в девственное тело.

Крик боли и судорожный стон сливаются при первом толчке. Так страшно, приятно и желанно. Гонка сердец, бьющихся в унисон. Мокрые поцелуи, и одно дыхание на двоих. Боль не прекращается, но блаженное чувство овладения самого запретного плода, именуемого инцестом, затмевает все на свете. И мир кажется таким ослепительно ярким и чудесным, что хочется, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Но счастье мимолетно, а физические ресурсы человека ограничены — Осаму кончает в брата, и на этом все заканчивается.

Ацуму не успевает что-либо произнести: брат скатывается с него и молча уходит в душ. Минуты тянутся так долго и так мучительно, кажется, будто годы, и, когда старший Мия, наконец, выходит, у Ацуму земля уходит из-под ног. Внешне это все тот же Осаму, но его черты лица будто огрубели, а в глазах так и сквозило холодом — от прежней страсти не осталось и следа.

— Осаму…

— Ацуму… — прерывает его тот. — Уходи.

— Что? — сердце пропускает удар.

— Я знаю, что так тебя разозлило, — холодно отвечает Осаму. — Но ты этого никак не сможешь изменить. Я женюсь на ней, и точка.

— Что? Да как ты смеешь? Ублюдок!

Ацуму подлетает к брату и со всего размаху ударяет кулаком по бесстрастному лицу. Осаму отбрасывает назад, но он не падает. Младший Мия желает повторить свой маневр, но его перехватывают и выворачивают так, что сил на сопротивление уже не остается.

— Ублюдок… — шипит Ацуму. — Какая же ты скотина, Осаму.

— Ты хотел этого, не я.

— А ты особо-то и не сопротивлялся!

— Всего лишь удовлетворил твои детские мечты.

— Мои — что?

— Думаешь, я не знаю? Ты ненавидел меня и желал сломать меня. Ты манипулировал мной. Ты играл с моими чувствами. Ты желал меня так сильно, что перестал отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях: так свободно предлагал себя, что я просто не мог ни заметить тебя.

— Если уж знал… то почему только сейчас позволил себе меня взять?

— Потому что…

Дальше ничего, слова Осаму растворяются в пустоте. И все. Темнота. Связь обрывается. Бездыханное тело Ацуму падает на пол.

Кто-то визжит от страха, кто-то, более впечатлительный, извергает содержимое своего желудка себе на штаны. Паника охватывает всех присутствующих. Люди на танцполе больше не веселятся. Музыка замирает. Кто-то орет вызвать скорую, а кто-то — полицию. Но в такой суматохе никто не может соображать. Якудза тут же сворачивают удочки. Весь кокаин летит в черные мешки с мусором, а сами якудза со своими приспешниками куда-то ретируются. Никто не смеет подойти к холодному телу паренька с осветленными волосами, скрюченного в неестественной позе. Он лежит абсолютно один с открытыми глазами, а в них — слезы. Непролитые слезы о том человеке, которого он желал убить… Но в итоге умер он сам.

Вскоре приезжает скорая и полиция, и люди мало-помалу начинают успокаиваться. Врачи, исследовав тело, прогнозируют остановку сердца — инфаркт, а после перекладывают труп на носилки, закрывая лицо белой простыней. Карета скорой помощи уезжает, полиция начинает расследование. Но оставшиеся люди, невольно ставшие свидетелям такой жуткой сцены, пребывают в отвратительном состоянии. Сегодня кто-то из них впервые увидел, как умер человек, а кто-то осознал, что баловство наркотиками приводит вот к таким печальным последствиям, а кто-то вдруг вспомнил о своих родных и близких, а кто-то просто ушёл.

24 мая. 4:47. В этот день и в это время умер Мия Ацуму.

И когда Осаму узнал об этом, прошло уже более двух лет.

Стоя у могильного камня, он не мог поверить, что узнал об этом только сейчас. Он вспомнил ту ночь, когда в последний раз виделся с Ацуму и когда в последний раз мог так крепко его обнимать. В ту ночь… Осаму и правда поступил как последний ублюдок и причинил брату ужасную боль. Он сказал: «Потому что хотел сделать тебе больно, а потом выбросить из своей жизни, как какую-то шавку».

Ложь. Самая жестокая ложь.

— Ацуму, — пальцы очерчивают выступ на сером, безжизненном камне, и горячие слезы текут по щекам. — Прости меня… Прости!.. Прости меня, Ацуму… Если бы я знал… то в тот день я бы сказал, что… люблю тебя... И остался бы с тобой навсегда, а ты не стал бы тем, кем тебя запомнили. Прости меня, Ацуму!.. Прости…

А надпись на надгробной плите гласила:

«Мия Ацуму

5.10.ХХХХ — 24.05.ХХХХ

Родился, чтобы дать жизнь другим»

Осаму падает на колени. Он уничтожен. Он сломан. Он испытает все то же самое, что и его брат испытал тогда, более двух лет назад. И это было его наказание на всю жизнь.

 

Запретная любовь стала роковой ошибкой в жизни каждого из близнецов.


End file.
